


Secrets Don't Always Destroy

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: AU, And angsty, But it's cute and badly written, He just hides them, I just like creating characters full stop, I like writting new villians, I ran with it, I'm so sorry, Kinda, M/M, Teddy is part of the YA but Bilyl isn't, and I did what no author should do, and inuendos, btw Billy still has powers, it's fun, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where the Young Avengers are like normal except Billy isn't one of them. But somehow, he and Teddy are still in a relationship. It makes sense if you read it, promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Don't Always Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> apologies in advance for implied sexual times and angst and graphic violence and death. Just apologies in general for this god-awful fic

The night started out good. 

“You sure know how to make a boy feel special, Teddy. A film, dinner and then a moonlit walk. You are a true Casanova.” Billy commented, his arm linked with Teddy’s. 

“Well, it is a special occasion.” Teddy said, tucking his hands in his jacket pocket so he could keep his arm out easier. 

“Oh, yeah. What’s that then?” Billy asked teasingly. 

“The six month anniversary of our first date. I wanted to make it special.” Teddy admitted. 

“Mission accomplished.” Billy replied, resting his head on Teddy’s arm as they walked. 

“Good to hear.” Teddy kissed the top of Billy’s head lovingly. They walked along in silence for a while before Teddy’s phone beeped in his pocket. He fished it out and glanced at the screen. 

‘ _Oh, not now!_ ’ He groaned internally, pushing his phone back in his pocket. A hundred excuses ran through his head. Luckily, they weren’t needed.

“Oh, damn! I think I’m meant to be home in ten minutes.” Billy complained, taking the pressure off Teddy to think up an excuse. A small sigh of relief escaped Teddy as they ran to the nearest subway station. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Teddy promised when they reached it. 

“I’m really sorry Teddy but my parents gave me a curfew. I had an amazing evening. You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Billy said, kissing Teddy quickly before disappearing down to the platform. As soon as he’d disappeared, Teddy got his phone out again and tapped the button. He held the phone to his ear and ducked down an alleyway. 

“Hawkeye? Yeah, it’s me. I’m on my way right now. I had to wrap up a date. ETA: two minutes if the sky’s clear. Be right there. Hulkling out.” Teddy relayed down the phone, shifting into his alter-ego. Skeletal wings sprouted from his shoulder blades; in one beat of the wings, he propelled himself off the ground.  
 

   
“Teddy, did you see the news?” Billy asked first thing the next morning when Teddy arrived at his house to pick him up for school. 

“Not yet. What happened?” Teddy asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

“The Young Avengers took down Mr. Hyde _again_. It’s all over the broadcasts. Even the Daily Bugle is talking about it. Look,” Billy urged, leading Teddy into the house. He pointed to the TV and Teddy watched in mild horror as scenes of last night rolled. 

“ _Estimates of the damage caused are yet to be confirmed but the so-called ‘heroic’ actions of these teenagers is unacceptable. Are the Avengers to blame? Will these super powered teens finally give up the ghost? More at eleven_.” The news presenter read out over the images of Patriot being smashed into a wall and Stature being overpowered by a small army of men. 

“At least they apprehended the guy. It would be worse if he got away.” one of Billy’s younger brothers chipped in, wondering into the front room. 

“Good point, little man.” Teddy praised, ruffling the boys hair. 

“We should be going. They’re probably going to have updates all day anyway.” Billy prompted, gripping Teddy’s arm to pull him in the direction of the door. Teddy winced loudly as Billy’s hand enclosed his arm. The worst injury he’d gotten from that fight and it was yet to heal. 

“You okay?” Billy asked, releasing his arm. 

“Yeah, completely fine. Just slept on my arm awkwardly. I’m fine. We’d better be going.” Teddy lied smoothly. He hated having to make up lies and excuses but it was better than dragging Billy into all this.

 

 

“Teddy, if you want to sit this one out, we can call you if we’re in trouble. It’s no big deal.” Cassie offered, shrinking down to normal size after the brief training session.

“Come on, Cass, you saw the news. Maybe we should all just lay low for a few days, until this dies down a bit.” Teddy said, sitting down heavily on a box in Bishop Publishing’s storehouse.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with that guy you’ve been dating, has it?” Eli questioned, raising an eyebrow under his mask.

“It just seems like we’re doing the impossible and hurting people in the process. I had to cancel my last _three_ dates with Billy because of ‘emergencies’ as Hulkling. Can’t we just take a week off or something?” Teddy said, flopping backwards against the wall behind him.

“Ted, you can tell Billy the truth if you want. But we’re still gonna do this. We signed up to stay. I know I’m not going anywhere.” Kate said.

“I know, but no one ever died from taking a day _off_ from laying down our lives.” Teddy grumbled, getting up and shifting into Hulkling.

“That’s our alien-hybrid.” Tommy cheered, clapping Teddy on the back as they set off to avenge the city.

 

 

The phone in Teddy’s pocket started vibrating just as he punched the criminal in the gut. 

“Oh, not now.” Teddy groaned, pulling the phone out his pocket and pressing the button. 

“Ted, where are you? We agreed to have that study date half an hour ago.” Billy asked, soundly slightly angry. 

“Oh damn! Sorry, Billy. I should have called you before. Coach made us stay for a basketball practice. I should have called; it ran over. Rain check?” Teddy replied, lying smoothly. It almost scared him how easy lying to Billy had gotten. The criminal seemed amused but Teddy was still able to fend her off. 

“Ted, this is the third date you’ve called off. I’m starting to think you’ve got another guy on the side.” Billy said, a layer of his voice that sounded sad. 

“Bill, you know that you’re the only guy for me. I promise you, there’s no guy on the side. I’m just busy right now. I’ll make it up to you Billy, I promise. Can’t talk. Mum’s calling me.” Teddy promised, clicking the ‘end-call’ button. 

“Trouble in paradise?” The criminal inquired, grinning widely. 

“You could say that.” Teddy admitted, punching her in the face; effectively knocking her out cold.   
 

“Billy!” Teddy shouted, running up to his boyfriend in the hallway. Billy stopped and turned around, his grip tightening on his backpack strap. 

“Hey Teddy.” Billy greeted. His voice sounded strained, as if he was forcing himself to be polite. That stopped Teddy in his tracks. 

“Bill, I’m so sorry for putting our study date off. I’m so sorry but coach was gonna kick me off the team if I didn’t make it to the practice. Please forgive me.” Teddy apologised, practically begging. 

“It’s not the practice that I’m annoyed about. It’s the fact you blew off our last _three_ dates. You couldn’t even come up with a decent lie for two of those times. I’m just sick of being lied to, Teddy. You never used to be like this. What’s changed, Teddy? Why are you lying to me and making up excuses to blow off our dates?” Billy demanded, sounding genuinely hurt. Teddy’s heart tore a bit hearing those words come out of Billy’s mouth. 

“Billy...” Teddy began, searching for an explanation. 

“It’s okay, Teddy. I have to get to class. Call me when you feel like explaining the lies.” Billy said, walking away swiftly. Teddy watched him turn the corner. His vision blurred at the edges and He didn’t even register the bell ringing.  

 

 

Opposite the school, two people were standing on the roof, watching the school day begin.

“Are you sure this is the place?” A man in a dark coat asked a young-ish woman. She had a full-body suit on that was dark blue and a full-face mask on. If you could see beneath it, you would have seen a thick bandage across the bridge of her nose and bruises littering her body. Belts that stored guns and other lethal-looking weapons were strapped all across her body, giving her a dangerous mercenary look. Her eyebrows were creased in an angry frown.

“I’m sure. I can smell Hulkling.” She replied, crouching down.

“Okay, Bloodhound. I’ll trust you on this. But just this once.” The man replied, looking at the school, envisioning all the students preparing themselves for the day.

“That’s all I need, One-Shot.” Bloodhound replied, smirking to herself. “Are the guys in place?” She asked, staying unnaturally still.

“Yes. We’re ready to get going. I hope you’re right about this, for your sake.” One-Shot replied, tucking his hands into his jacket.

“Revenge is always right when you’re us.” Bloodhound stated, ready for action.

 

 

The hallway was completely silent. Everyone had gone to class except for Teddy, who stood in the middle of the hall, contemplating what life had become. Something snapped him out of his thoughts and instincts took over. Voices were floating down the hall, slowly clearing into actual words.

“... This better pay off. Holding a school hostage? It’s a bit much for simple revenge.” Two people in black Kevlar amour and helmets walked down the hall slowly, holding big-ass guns across their chests. Teddy ducked behind a line up of lockers and flattened himself against the wall as best he could.

“We gotta follow orders. And if it means we get to pop one of the Young Avengers then I say okay. They’ve beat us more times than fair.” The other person replied.

“They beat us once.” The first guy said.

“Once too many. Oh, I’d love to strangle that Speed. Just wrap my hands around his neck and-” The second said, their hands gripping the gun tighter.

“Remember our orders, just burst into the classroom, flash the guns and make sure they stay quiet.” The first guy reminded their comrade.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the drill. I just hope I have enough bullets.” The second responded.

“No shooting the kids. Only the people who try and be brave. Remember that.” The first one said sternly.

“Whatever; a job’s a job.” The second muttered, clicking off the safety. A button lit up on each of their uniforms, catching their attention.

“That’s the cue.” The first armed man said, clicking the flashing light on his uniform. 

“I’ll take this room, you take that one.” The second instructed, poising himself just out of sight. 

“Three. Two. One.” Both men kicked the doors down and stormed inside. Shouts of fear and surprise came from almost every room as all the guards followed their instructions.   
 

   
Billy was staring out the window when the door was kicked down. He spun his head around at the same moment the anonymous guard stormed in, holding the gun up. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” The elderly teacher demanded, not really taking in the seriousness of the gun. Without saying a single word of reply, the masked being raised the gun to head height and pulled the trigger.   
Girls screamed and ducked under their desks as the teacher’s body hit the floor with a thump. Blood started to pool around his body. 

“SHUT UP!” The woman holding the gun shouted. “This is a hostile situation and if anyone else tries to be stupid, they’ll end up with a bullet in their brain as well. Got that?” She stated. “We’re looking for a kid. If you all stay quiet, you’ll survive the day. Speak out and you’re dead. We only want Hulkling. As soon as he gives himself up, you’ll be free to go.” She added. The class was silent. A few of the girls (and even some boys) had started crying. A crazy idea ran through Billy’s head. It was almost suicidal, but if everyone else could get out, it would probably be worth it. 

Slowly, Billy lifted himself out of his seat. The gun was immediately pointed to his head and Billy raised his hands to shoulder level. 

“I know who Hulkling is.” Billy said, standing up fully. The woman lowered the gun slightly but it was still aimed at his chest. Billy decided to run with it. “I can tell you what class he has and who he is.” Billy said. “On one condition.” He added quickly. The woman probably scowled at him (but he couldn’t tell under the helmet).

“You are in no position to bargain, kid.” She pointed out. Billy shrugged.                

“I know; but you can’t really deny the condition since I have the information you want.” Billy replied, fantastically masking his absolute terror at the fact a frEACKING GUN WAS POINTED AT HIM!

The woman considered him for a moment before lowering the barrel of the gun further. 

“What’s the condition?” She asked suspiciously. 

“Everyone else goes free.” Billy said without missing a beat. 

“No chance.” The woman denied, lifting the gun back up. 

“Okay, shoot me, but you won’t find Hulkling.” Billy said. The woman considered him for the second time. 

“You’ve got real guts. What’s your name, kid?” She inquired. 

“Billy. Now my condition?” Billy responded. 

“Okay. Everyone, GET OUT!” She shouted, firing some warning shots into the roof. All the students scrambled over themselves out the door, not giving Billy a second glance. The masked woman clicked a communicator on her jacket and reported the turn of events. Billy stood in the classroom, looking at his deceased teacher, trying his hardest not to re-think his idea. A hundred unsaid words ran through his head. 

“Kid, you’re coming with me.” The woman ordered. 

“What about the teacher?” Billy asked. 

“I said _you’re coming with me_.” The woman repeated in a much harsher voice. “You’d better find Hulkling as we walk.” She added. Billy nodded and followed her.

“He’s got a free period. I’ll call him.” Billy excused. He pulled his phone out his pocket; his thumb hovering over various numbers. 

“I hope you aren’t thinking of calling the cops.” The woman said, marching Billy down the hallways. Billy shook his head and decided on a number. The dialling tone sounded and Billy placed the phone to his ear. 

“Billy? Please tell me you’re alright.” Teddy’s voice sounded so relieving to hear in his ear. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I managed to get everyone a free pass. Just tell me you’re okay.” Billy said, feeling close to breaking. 

“You don’t need to worry about me, Bill. Tell me where you are, I’ll come get you.” Teddy said. 

“No! No. They haven’t told me what they want yet. Get out of here! GET OUT!” Billy said. The phone was shot out his hand by the woman. 

“That didn’t sound like our terms of conditions.” She noted, voice harsh and unforgiving. 

“Truth is... I have no idea who Hulkling is. I just called my boyfriend and got him to leave the building.” Billy admitted, putting on a brave face. At least he got to talk to Teddy for the last time. 

“You may not know him, but he knows you. And we have orders not to shoot you. _Yet_.” The woman told him, probably smirking under the helmet. Billy gulped back bile involuntarily. 

“Main office. Now.” She ordered.   
 

  
“Billy? BILLY?!” Teddy exclaimed down the phone. He’d disconnected. He’d told him to leave. Like that was going to happen now. Teddy shifted into his alter-ego and peaked out. The creepy people had moved out (something which didn’t strike Teddy as good) so he stepped out. His communicator buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out. 

“Patriot? Yeah, it’s me. Seen the news? The school’s on lock-down apparently. Almost everyone’s out the building but the hostile’s are still here.” Teddy relayed. 

“Here?” You’re still in there?” Eli demanded, probably re-thinking just how smart Teddy was. 

“I saw the guards coming and hid. Of course I’m not out yet.” Teddy retorted. “I did get a call from Billy and he told me that he got everyone out. I don’t know if there are any casualties but I’m not feeling optimistic. He cut out abruptly so I need to find him and soon.” He added. 

“We’re on our way in.” Eli confirmed. 

“You sure? My school’s not the easiest place to find your way around.” Teddy replied. 

“Maybe you haven’t heard of us; we’re the Young Avengers. Saved the time stream by ourselves and stopped a Kree-Skrull invasion. I think we can handle a school.” Eli replied confidently. 

“I’ll meet you by the entrance. Try not to be seen.” Teddy instructed. 

“Gotcha. See you in five.” Eli disconnected and Teddy made his way to the entrance. Kate, Cassie, Eli and Tommy were standing waiting just inside the main doors, fully decked out in uniform. 

“Where’s Vision?” Teddy inquired. 

“Avengers mansion. Stark’s doing some routine checks or something.” Kate replied, notching an arrow onto her bow. “Let’s kick butt.” She said motivationally. 

“Where would be the first place the bad guys would think to set up base?” Cassie pondered. 

“The main office, I guess. That’s the centre of the school and the only place you can access all files.” Teddy replied. 

“That’s where we’ll check first.” Eli agreed, lifting his shield off the ground slightly. 

“I’ll check it out.” Tommy volunteered, zipping off. He ran back less than a second later and stopped dead beside Teddy. “I don’t know where the main office is.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Follow me.” Teddy instructed, shaking his head slightly. 

“You all seem so sure that Hulkling, the recognised superhero and Young Avenger, would waste his time knowing someone like me. If that guy _did_ go to this school, I can guarantee that he would not be my friend. And how are you so sure that _I’m_ the Billy he supposedly knows. There must be loads of Billy’s in the school. Or the city. We might not even go to the same school. How are you all so _sure_ about all the variables? It just seems a little-” Billy rambled. He was cut off by the point of a gun in the base of his back.

“Say another word, and I will happily break orders.” The woman threatened. Her voice was sickly sweet which just made Billy even more nervous. He nodded in response, not daring to try his luck any more with this woman. “Good. You catch on quick, kid.” She praised, jabbing the gun into his back to make him move.

They arrived at the main office. Billy was starting to lose his cool a bit. The prospect of being shot was beginning to become a real threat. The main office was lined with more soldiers like the woman who shot his teacher; all of them were facing inwards, guns clasped across their chests diagonally. Billy stood in the middle of the space as his escort fell back in line with the others. He felt very uneasy, just standing there. He was potentially a sitting duck if they got an order to shoot.

“Are you sure this is the kid? He seems awfully... ordinary.” A new female voice asked. She stepped out of the shadows and Billy’s eyes flickered to her and quickly away. More guns and weapons. _Great_.

“He fit the description and the only ‘Billy’ in the school database. But I admit I did have doubts. He seems to be denying any knowledge of knowing our target.” The woman soldier reported.

“Then we will have to take a chance.” The new woman admitted. She moved in a strange way; as if walking on two legs was unnatural and she’d much rather be on all fours like a dog.

“Madam Bloodhound! We’ve got company.” Another guard with a male voice reported, running up to the ring.

“Police?” Bloodhound inquired.

“Young Avengers, Miss.” He replied.

“Perfect.” Bloodhound stated happily.

 

 

“Why is it as soon as there’s a damsel in distress, the heroes always come running?” Bloodhound drawled. She wandered over to Billy and looked it over. She lifted her arm and started tracing Billy’s neckline with her claws. Billy tried his hardest to stay stoic but the statement struck a nerve and he felt obliged to prove he could stand up for himself. 

“Distress? Do I look like I’m in distress to you? Call me whatever you want but I am _not_ distressed.” Billy defended, making his voice sound more powerful than he felt. Her fingers curled slightly and the tip of her claw broke the skin just enough for a drop of blood to form. He bit back a yelp and just had to bare it. 

“Feisty. I can see why Hulkling put you before our fight.” Bloodhound admitted. 

“For the last time, I lied to you all about knowing who Hulkling was so that everyone else could leave safely. I’m expendable, like a red shirt on Star Trek. Now, can you shoot me or whatever bad guys do already to the useless extras? _Hulkling isn’t here._ ” Billy stated harshly. 

“Sorry to disappoint then, because _I_ feel like I’m here.” The voice of Young Avenger: Hulkling said. 

“Why do people always feel the need to prove me wrong?” Billy groaned. 

“Let the kid go. He hasn’t done anything.” Hulkling bargained, trying his luck. 

“One question, is this _the_ Billy?” Bloodhound inquired, slinking behind Billy and wrapping her arm around his neck. She gingerly placed the tips of her fingers to his throat and put a little pressure on them. Billy’s heart sped up slightly with fear. He refused to let it show outwardly though. 

“What do you mean? He doesn’t know me!” Billy protested. 

“But I think he does. During our last battle, he _took a call_. That hurt my pride enough. Luckily, I got a name and a scent. His scent led me here, and the name led me to you.” Bloodhound drawled, hissing in Billy’s ear. 

“And your little who-hah led us to you.” Hawkeye announced, stepping out the shadows along with the rest of the team. The ring of guards didn’t even move at this turn of events. 

“Don’t take another step or his throat gets ripped out.” Bloodhound threatened, digging her finger tips into Billy’s neck a bit more. A few trails of blood started to trickle into Billy’s shirt fabric. “You don’t want the death of a defenceless civilian on your hands, do you?” She inquired. Now Billy’s blood was starting to boil. 

“Okay, you can call me whatever you like, I’m used to names, but you really may want to re-think the defenceless bit,” Billy admitted, raising his hands and clamping them onto Bloodhound’s forearms. Intense electricity surged through Billy and straight onto Bloodhound. She tensed up and Billy managed to elbow her off him and throw her over his shoulder. “Because I can fight back.” He finished. The faceless guards aimed their guns at him but Billy raised his arms. His palms glowed baby blue and the guns in their hands evaporated into dust. 

“Did you know he could do that?” Patriot asked, leaning over to Hulkling. 

“No I did not.” Hulkling replied, very impressed.

“Okay, we’re on the same page.” Patriot noted.

“You guys can take it from here. It is your job, isn’t it? To save the day.” Billy said, facing the Young Avengers.

“Awesome.” Speed said, running around the line of guards, knocking some of them out. “Come on, I’m saving some for you.” Speed called out, zipping past the group.

“I like this gig.” Hawkeye admitted, shooting a few arrows at the guards. Stature tried to grow but hit her head off the ceiling.

“Why do schools have low ceilings, I don’t get it.” She complained, shrinking down to a respectable size.

“Well I’m not missing out.” Patriot said, jumping straight into the fight. Hulkling walked up to Billy, only slightly hesitant.

“Are you okay?” Hulkling asked kindly. Billy looked at him quizzically for a moment.

“I’m fine. Shouldn’t’ you be... hitting people?” Billy inquired. His hand absent-mindedly went to his neck and he covered the wounds.

“That’s why we’re a team.” He replied. Hulkling watched as Billy dropped his hand. His neck was whole again and the only sign he was ever wounded was the thinning blood trails.

“Why did they all think we knew each other? As far as I can tell, this is the first time I’ve ever met the Young Avengers. I’ve never met Hulkling.” Billy said. Hulkling’s stomach clenched slightly. He glanced over Billy’s shoulders and froze. One last gun still remained at it was pointed at Billy. Hulkling grabbed Billy’s shoulders and shove him out the way, taking his place. Billy fell to the floor and was about to shout at him when he saw the gun. The gun fired and the bullet sliced through the air. Silence fell and the team froze as the sound of a bullet hitting their teammate shattered the air.

“Take ‘em down!” Hawkeye shouted, kicking them back into action. Hulkling stood still. He started to sway dangerously. Billy ran forwards and propped him up.

Speed kicked the guard with the gun in the head and grabbed the front of his shirt. They raced off somewhere and Speed ran back without him.

“Hulkling?” Billy asked tentatively, his hands on Hulkling’s shoulders to keep him upright.

“I’m okay, Bill. I’m okay. I can heal. Just not in this state.” Hulkling replied warily.

“What does that mean?” Billy asked, a note of panic slipping into his voice.

“Are the bad guys out?” Hulkling said, the skin on his arms starting to fade back to Caucasian.

“Yeah, mostly.” Billy replied, watching the other Young Avengers take out the baddies.

“Are there cameras watching us?” Hulkling asked, his breathing becoming shallow.

“Someone shut of the cameras!” Billy ordered. Patriot gave him a look but Hawkeye ran behind the receptionist’s desk and pounded a few buttons. The security camera dropped and the live feeds went dead.

“I can’t heal when I’m like this.” Hulkling admitted. He had started to shrink down and a lot more of his skin was reverting. Billy wrapped his hands around Hulkling’s waist and pressed his hands to the base of his spine. The wound was bubbling blood and Billy’s stomach clenched unpleasantly. He was so close to puking.

“Iwantyoutogetbetter _Iwantyoutogetbetter_...” Billy began chanting, keeping his voice low. The other watched him. They exchanged looks of confusion and apprehension. Billy’s hands started glowing again and the glow spread over Hulkling’s back. The blood stopped and slowly the wound closed. Billy didn’t register that He’d saved him until he felt arms around his shoulders. Billy lifted his head slightly and saw blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath and stepped back. Hulkling’s arms released him and Billy looked at his face.

All of Hulkling’s skin had reverted back and he was definatly shorter. Oh, and he also wasn’t Hulkling anymore.

“I probably should have told you before.” He apologised. Billy stared at his boyfriend.

“Is this why you’ve been cancelling our dates?” Billy asked.

“Yeah. I’m sorry Billy.” Teddy apologised. He still had his arms around Billy and Billy still had his hands to the base of Teddy’s back. “I wanted to tell you-” Teddy began, only to be cut off by Billy’s mouth over his. That took him by surprise.

“We’d better, um, get the cops. We’ll give you some privacy.” Patriot excused, signalling for all of them to leave. The Young Avengers left.

Billy clasped his arms around Teddy’s neck, his head tilted back. Teddy stood protectively against Billy, engulfing him with his arms, dipping his head slightly to make up for the height difference. They just stood, kissing passionately. They only broke apart when they were dangerously in need of oxygen.

“I was just terrified.” Billy admitted, resting his forehead on Teddy’s chest.

“It’s okay, Billy.” Teddy reassured him. “I never knew you had powers.” He said.

“I’ve been training in secret. I still lose control sometimes but I’m better than I was.” Billy replied.

“That’s okay. You saved me today, and yourself.” Teddy reassured him.

“We’re both alive.” Billy whispered as if he didn’t believe it.

“I’m proud of you.” Teddy promised, kissing Billy again; this kiss was gentle and promising.

“You wanna know what else I can do?” Billy asked, quirking his eyebrow slightly.

“I’m looking forwards to it.” Teddy replied, smirking slightly. Billy clicked his fingers and the air around the two of them started to glow. It faded and they found themselves in Billy’s bedroom. Teddy raised an eyebrow suggestively. “I like your thinking.” He praised. Billy returned the smile and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is confusing and I'm sorry for the innuendos and implied sexy times at the end. *sighs* I really didn't do the best job on this and it sucks compared to the other fics that I actually care about writing.


End file.
